ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Vesta
, the , is a deep space voyager hailing from the fallen Planet L77, and eventually becomes one of the Ultra Warriors bonded to Hiroyuki, joining the Tri-Squad as a result. After the destruction of his planet, he tethers between life and death, existing in an intangible form, and uses this to his advantage to cruise the universe through dimensional flaps, in hopes of finding other survivors, and in particular, someone dear to him. Just like the Leo Brothers, Vesta specializes in a style of martial arts called Heart-Chun, reminiscent of Wing Chun and passed down through his family. History Past Once an inhabitant of Planet L77, just like any other, Vesta lived a normal life. He was heir to a renowned martial arts school, which taught the famed Heart-Chun, and headed by his mother, teacher of the academy. Naturally, Vesta was inculcated with the skills of a combatant from a young age, and was expected to carry on its legacy in the near future. However, the young Ultra was crude and defiant, and pursued other interests, specifically the sciences, and though he wasn't particularly talented, he kept pushing on, both for his passion, and in admiration for the professors of Nebula M78. Therefore, when he wasn't involved in the Heart-Chun practice, Vesta would be thoroughly invested in the intricacies of planetary observation, studying the tectonic and spatial movements of his home planet, and other celestial bodies, unlike the rest of his brethren. As with all other citizens of Planet L77, Vesta, too, was caught up in the chaos of the raging war with the Alien Magma. He watched as people were ruthlessly slaughtered by the invaders, and as much as he tried to defend them and himself, his skill was simply lacking. Vesta would've been killed, if not for his mother arriving to his aid in the nick of time, and thus, the mother-son duo repelled a significant portion of the invading force, as things started to seem hopeful. However, it was all for naught, as the Alien Magma had planted the Planetary Eradication Bomb in the planet's core, prior to the onslaught. Vesta's scientific equipment managed to detect heat abnormalities within the planet, but by then, it was already too late, and the destruction of L77 was imminent. Left with mere seconds to live, Vesta, regretting his obstinate behavior prior, turned to face his mother. Before Vesta could apologize for his contemptuous disregard for her wishes, however, his mother unleashed a decisive blow, the secret technique of Heart-Chun which separated, and released, heart from desire, instantaneously ejecting her son's soul from the mortal frame that was once his body. In a heart-wrenching send-off, the mother conveyed her last words to her son, who sobbed uncontrollably, before being engulfed by the blaze. Planet L77 was destroyed after a war with the Alien Magma, who detonated the Planetary Eradication Bomb at its core. As a result, the planet erupted into a ball of flames, knocking Vesta unconscious, and hurling him off into parts unknown. Ultraman Taiga Gaiden: Wanderer of Fury ~L77~ Somewhere over the North Atlantic ocean, a massive paranormal phenomenon was brewing about. Tempestuous storms twisted the clouds into ghastly shapes, and the choppy sea threatened to engulf any vessel who dared cruise by. Caught up in the lightning and thunderclap was a lone aircraft maneuvered by a duo of pilots, who struggled to keep control of the plane and steer themselves clear out of harm's way, all while trying to maintain their composure and hopefully, not break out into induced paranoia and the characteristic cries of "Mayday! Mayday!". Beneath the crashing waves and further into the absolute aquatic abyss, where treacherous, unpredictable benthic menaces thrive in places light fails to reach, supermassive reverberations spread throughout the oceanic landscape, as schools of underwater critters dispersed in reaction to the clashes between a giant of light, and an amphibious behemoth. Ultraman Titas, dubbed the avenger of the stars, held onto the jaws of this creature, who tried desperately to clamp down on the giant's muscly forearm. Unfortunately, it was no match for the strength of U40's star bodybuilder, who elbowed the monster down with one fell swoop, before effortlessly lifting and throwing it into an underwater cavern. "It's no use, little one!" the star-bright Ultra triumphantly announced, as the monster struggled to stand and regain its senses from the impact. "You're no match for these...!" he brought his arms together, "...rock-hard...!" huffed and puffed, "...Pedanium-clad...!" and flexed hard, "...muscles of mine!" However, it was still too early to declare a definite victory, and seeing as how Titas was absorbed in his "muscle moment", the creature decided on a preemptive strike, lunging over before propelling forward in a tremendous burst of speed, turning into a momentary swathe of jet black. A grave mistake it was, as in a flash of cosmic blue light, a new Ultra took Titas' place, dodging the attempted attack with ease and causing the monster to plunge headfirst into sandy rock. "Hey, broski! That was slow, even by Powered's standards!" the champion of wind, Ultraman Fuma, sneered. "Don't you dare diss Powered like that!" the apparition of the Hero of Light, Ultraman Taiga, retaliated against the remark. "Alright, jeez!" the O-50 warrior turned to face his opponent, and assumed a battle stance, "now, let's see if you can outrun my speed! Seiya!" Considerably enraged, the creature unleashed a hellish assault of flaming spheres from the bottomless gorge that was its tract, and yet Fuma darted headfirst into the ruthless bombardment without a care in the world, as his supersonic speed was enough to dodge the fireballs, and amazingly even, flick some of them away without a scratch. In just mere seconds, he managed to meet face-to-face with the monstrosity, and instead of diving straight in for an attack, the cheeky bastard decided to taunt the monster further, using his speed to get the better of it, and even used his ninjitsu tactics to fake getting hit, all for the sake of a laugh. "Quit fooling around Fuma, and get the job done." Titas said firmly. "Huh? Weren't you the one showing off your guns just a minute ago?" Fuma argued back. "It is important to intimidate the opponent with overwhelming strength. What you're doing now, is just childish." "HUH? What did you say, gorilla-for-brains?! You wanna go?!" "Guys, stop fighting! Hiroyuki can't-" Before any of them could react (and for Fuma, ironically so), the trio were ambushed by a million degree inferno, which swept across the seascape and eradicated all traces of life, before engulfing Fuma's legs in a fervent firestorm, resulting in a mile-wide explosion which subsequently flung him into a myriad of coral colonies. "Groan... yeowch!" the burning sensation of charred skin, further aggravated against the salinity of seawater, caused Fuma to groan in agony. At times like this, he was grateful to the Voice of Light for bestowing upon him such a durable body, lest he dared not imagine the pain translated into his original form. "Fuma! Are you alright?" "Do I look like I'm alright? Ouch, that tingles..." Meanwhile, within the Ultra's inner light was his human host, Hiroyuki Kudo, who was also reeling back from the piercing burn. From a healthy glow of coral blue, the warning light affixed on Fuma's chest started to blink a velvet red, the color of caution, meaning that they were rapidly losing energy, and consequently, running out of time. "This monster sure seems tougher than it looks," Titas commented. "Fuma, we have to lure it out of its territorial waters in order to stand a fighting chance!" Hiroyuki advised. "Yeah, put your speed to good use, Fuma! I'd rather not become fish food...!" Taiga exclaimed. As the mist began to clear, and the dust started to settle, incandescently illuminated by the underwater flames were the features of the monster; a dangling illicium, attached a crystal clear gem, its unhinged jaw, and most noticeably, bloodshot eyes emanating an intimidating aura of ravenous craving... for Ultraman flesh. Clearly, it would be an understatement to say that they were in danger, and rather, it would be more accurate to say that they were in deep shit. "Fuma." "Fuma!" "Fuma...!!!" "AHHHHHHH, I GET IT! Seriously, why is everyone getting on my case today...?" Deploying provocative tactics, Fuma launched multiple energy shurikens from his arms in rapid succession, all while his afterimages made ridiculous poses in an attempt at mockery. And as if naturally so, the angered behemoth responded with infuriated roars, kicking up dirt in preparation to strike at any given moment. Fortunately, this was exactly the reaction Fuma wanted, as he continued circling the monster, hurling small shurikens at random spots to throw the beast off, escalating to surging speeds outclassing its sensory tracking capabilities. The monster found it increasingly difficult to keep up with the cosmic blue blur, and soon enough, plenty of openings presented themselves. "Polar Star Light Wave Shuriken!" Galaxial energies gathered towards the spherical epicenter of the Taiga Spark, taking the shape of a shuriken of star light. Going in for the kill, Fuma launched the luminescent shooting star towards the behemoth's head, landing a direct hit with frightening accuracy. The shuriken of light burst into a million particles and dispersed into the monster's body, sending shimmering sparks in every direction, as the aquatic beast fell. Landing on his knees, Fuma tilted up to face the camera, as the creature ignited into an explosive display, and breathed its last...? "Now that wasn't even a challenge, broski!" "Nice one, Fuma! You did quick work of that thing!" "My muscles flex in agreement." "Hehe, praise me more!" "Um, guys...!" "Hmm, what is it, broski? Too in awe of my speed? Perhaps, even speechless? Well, I do pride myself in my godspeed reflexes after all-" "No, that's not it! Look...!" From beneath the sand clouds, were dimly-lit irises of a crackling crimson luster, one that illustrated the unfiltered extremity of its rage. Without any restraint, the behemoth let out a blood-curdling shriek, the power of which caused the dwindling dust clouds and creatures of the deep alike, to scatter away in an instant, leaving just emptiness in the aquatic expanse, as Fuma struggled to hold his ground against the propagating dispersions of sound. And then, what came after, was silence. Silence, untouched and pure, filled the void of sea. The giant of light, and creature of darkness, stood across from each other, locked in an indefinite standstill. Admittedly though, Fuma was at a disadvantage, as he neither knew what had just happened, nor what would follow next. "I don't usually say this, but you 'done goofed' now, Fuma." "If only you hadn't spoke too soon, my friend," Titas added, with a hint of disappointment. "Give me a break..." Hiroyuki muttered under his breath, clearly in a deplorable state of mind. "You were all just praising me seconds ago, what the hell guys?!" Distracted by their petty squabble, it was all too late when Fuma noticed a comet of distorted flame heading his way. He was struck back in seconds, sent flying and then into a steep descent, and would have found himself consumed by the darkness of the bottomless trench, if not for his quick reflexes that, fortunately, allowed him to dangle by the edge. But not for long, as the amphibious creature, seething with anger, made steady steps towards the giant of light in peril. "My fingers... my fingers are slipping! I can't feel my arm!" "What are you doing, Fuma? Why aren't you flying-" Noticing the uncharacteristically perplexed look on Fuma's face, the trio (Hiroyuki included) faced down, towards the direction of which the Ultra was staring so intently at. "MY LEGS! WHERE ARE MY LEGS?!" Where his limbs were supposed to be, dangling helplessly, there were none. His body was missing from waist down, and so it was no wonder that he couldn't feel his legs, much less fly away from this predicament. However, while the young warrior was frantically flailing his free arm around in a panicking frenzy, he failed to realize that, though half of his body was seemingly lost, he was not bleeding. No fatal laceration, not even a drop of inner light, but where the wound was supposed to be, was an ominous collection of dark, dastardly energies. "Fuma, stop panicking!" "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STOP PANICKING IN THIS SITUATION?!" "Calm down, look at your waist! You aren't bleeding out!" Hiroyuki added. Glancing down to check, and then once more for confirmation, Fuma's frantic wailing came to a halt. "Oh." The four of them were obviously confused, but they had to think of a solution quick, as the behemoth drew nearer from across the seabed. "H-How am I still alive, with half of my body gone...?" "Uhhh, physics?" Hiroyuki theorized. "Perhaps you aren't affected much, since you have such a... sturdy body?" "I can't believe Fuma has a body sturdier than mine..." Titas' muscles turned soft with lament (how does that even happen???), and his head drooped down, bearing a visible expression of sadness. "...is all this seriously a joke to you lot?" Hiroyuki sighed. Even in such pressing times, the Tri-Squad could still find room to joke around, which really goes to show their camaraderie... which, with all things considered, didn't really help much with alleviating the current situation at hand, as the monster made a terrifying sprint forward, its mouth agape and eyes bloodshot. "Are you guys done with your jokes, or do I have to shit my pants before we come up with a solution to get ourselves out of this mess?!" Fuma snapped at the two other members of the Tri-Squad, who glanced back and forth with mild embarrassment. "You're right. Perhaps if Hiroyuki switches us out, Fuma's legs may somehow reappear?" it seemed that Titas had made a sound suggestion, though Taiga feared the worst. "We can't do that, Titas! We don't know what would happen to Fuma's legs if we do switch out, much less whether or not he would di-" Taiga paused for a brief moment, reconsidering his choice of words, before muttering, "...survive." "You were about to say die, weren't you." "...anyways!" Setting the prior conversation aside with exaggerated hand gestures, Taiga inquired, "Fuma, do you recall anything in particular, that may have caused your legs to disappear?" "Now that you mention it, weren't Fuma's legs struck by the monster's flame breath when he was messing around earlier on?" Titas contemplated, resting on Hiroyuki's shoulder in a familiar position preoccupied with thought, yet still managing to show off his muscular frame. "HUH? Who was messing around?" Fuma's legless apparition attempted to jolt Titas off Hiroyuki's sore shoulder, but his efforts were made futile in the face of the bodybuilder's unmovable might. He cursed at his lack of strength, took a moment to catch his breath, and continued on. "Anyways, what makes you think some puny flames would be able to reduce limbs to ashes in an instant, much less my legs, the fastest pair in the galaxy?!" Fuma demanded for speedy answers, and grew intolerable by the second, befitting his rash, fast-paced nature. Meanwhile, while Titas pondered about in his thinking position, it seemed Taiga had arrived at a conclusion? "Ah! What if the flames aren't what they seem to be?" the horned Ultra enthusiastically suggested, as if a bright idea had popped in his head. "What do you mean, Taiga?" Titas inquired. "Well, you see, back when I was hanging out with Filis, there was a time when he was archiving the remnant technology of Belial's intergalactic army, y'know, when they invaded the Land of Light, but failed? And so, he mentioned something about the polarity of the interdimensional thingamagigs, and how it would help me with Teacher Zero's lessons on interdimensional theory, so I sat in to listen and-" "Cut, CUT! Hearing your life story for the hundredth time is a bore, get to the point!" Fuma cut in with haste, abruptly interrupting Taiga's monologue. "My bad. The point is, Filis taught me how to read the signatures of dimensional gateways. And the vortex cluster of black energies cutting you off at your waist? It reads the same!" "Hol up! So you're saying there's a mini black-hole in my pants?" Pausing for a brief moment, Taiga recollected his thoughts, before answering with an utmost certainty in his somewhat baseless theory. "Basically, yeah!" Well, Fuma thought otherwise. "HUH? Are you even listening to yourself right now?" questioning the sanity of our little physicist here, Fuma did not even wish to comprehend the leaps in logic Taiga had to take in order to reach that factually bonkers conclusion, and simply did not have the mental capacity remaining to rationalize whatever nonsense was going through the back of Taiga's mind. "But I'm serious!" "...wait, you were?" "Yes." Upon realizing that Taiga actually put faith in his unsubstantiated claims, Fuma let out a snort. Then a small chuckle. And then he descended into thunderous bouts of laughter, clutching his contracted abs in pain, as he dangled violently by the edge. Perhaps he was starting to feel the pressure, and was starting to break down, to the point of crying tears of light. "AHAHAHAHAHAH! Are you even following this, Titas?" As he wasn't following the conversation, Titas could only respond with a straight and honest face. "No." As the muscleman attempted to process the silver-bodied Ultra's hypothesis, Fuma laughed even further, as Taiga, pouting with a flushed face, sat belittled in a corner. Meanwhile, Hiroyuki, furious and desperate, decided that enough was enough. "Could you all please SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND HERE?" Taken aback by Hiroyuki's sudden outburst of anger, the Tri-Squad stopped at whatever nonsense they were engaged in, prostrated themselves before their host with a dogeza, and muttered apologetically in unison: "Sorry." Heaving a sigh of relief, Hiroyuki carried on the conversation with the more important topics in mind, particularly the monster headed their direction, and handling the issue of Fuma's legs, or rather, the lack thereof, with rationality... and less joking around. Expand to read the Ultraman Vesta side story. Personality Unwelcome to the idea of inheriting the Heart-Chun academy and against taking up the mantle of master, Vesta, in his younger days, could be described as defiant, belligerent and obstinate, especially towards his mother, who pressed him to hone his art. However, that did not mean he was incapable; as a matter of fact, Vesta was exceptionally bright, vigilant and inquisitive, and could be described as a motivated learner of the sciences, his passion. Subsequently, this led Vesta to develop a social stigma, due to the lack of peers who shared his interests, and those who outcast him. In his later years, following the destruction of Planet L77, Vesta grows to be more daring, brash even, driven by his pursuit to recreate the Heart-Chun martial style from scratch, and clings on in desperation, to a hope in vain. Reckless moments become all the more frequent, and despite his efforts to reclaim what had been lost, the young Ultra Warrior had turned into a shadow of his former self. Effectively, he had blinded himself to the truth. Once he encounters companions in the form of Hiroyuki and the Tri-Squad, however, Vesta manages to soften up, gradually becoming more tolerable, and accepting of change. With every small step, the young Ultra begins to regain his momentum, which eventually culminates into the best version of himself. Profile Stats *'Height': 48 m *'Weight': 42,000 tons *'Age': 5,500 years *'Home World': Planet L77 (former), Earth (current) *'Time Limit': 2 Minutes 40 Seconds Body Features *'Ultra Eyes': Vesta's eyes can see a distance of 100km, and well in the dark. Additionally, film-thin contacts fitted over the iris allow him to retrieve data on geological phenomenon, and grant infrared tracking and dimensional flap detection capabilities. *'Beam Lamp': The green stone on Vesta's forehead, which, in addition to energy manipulation capabilities, allows him to see and interact with the supernatural, partly due to his otherworldly nature. *'Ultra Armor': Apart from being resistant to fire and lasers, Vesta's toughened skin is tolerant of other afflictions, such as the cold and poison, mostly attributed to his Heart-Chun training. However, he is unusually weak to water. *'Color Timer': Like the people of Nebula M78, Vesta has a Color Timer, albeit with a shorter time limit on Earth-like planets at 2 minutes 40 seconds. The resides below the Color Timer. *'Protectors': Vesta's protectors spread out from his chest, and to other regions of the upper body. * : The structures on Vesta's head, said to intimidate enemies. * : A pair of gloves, originally meant for seismic detection, repurposed into weapons harnessing and channeling infrared energy. Thick strips of pure Magmatic metal restrain the device, of which are superheated for attacks. * : The bracelet on his left arm, that can be configured into weapons from the Heart-Chun martial arts academy. * : A multi-purpose item that grants Vesta a physical form, and allows him to perform various techniques and abilities. Transformation Hiroyuki dons the Vesta Ring, slides down the block lever of the Taiga Spark to activate it, and scans the ring. He then makes a Wing Chun stance and shouts "Vestaaaaa!", as the red jewel emanates light from the Vesta Ring, initiating his transformation. Instead of a typical rise, however, Ultraman Vesta jumps to the sky with a kick, reminiscent of the Leo Brothers' signature moves, as a background of Planet L77 exploding into a splash of blue, is gradually coated in red energy and overtaken by dimensional flaps. Forms . Can destroy basic enemies in one hit. *'Infra Light Ball': Vesta can emit a powerful red energy ball from his hands. *'Emerald Cross Beam': Dual streams of zig-zagging bolts fired from Vesta's Beam Lamp. Used to neutralize opponents temporarily. **'Emerald Third Beam': A variant of the Emerald Cross Beam that bestows upon those hit with perception beyond the physical plane. *'Vestonic Spark': An extreme surge of seismic energy is released from the Lion Grapplers, sending entities within a specific radius back a far distance. Minor earthquakes are a side effect. *'Obsidian Shooter': A barrage of small, arrow-shaped energy blasts, used to take down flying foes. *'Sapphire Shot': Blue laser-like beams from his arms. Physical *''Heart-Chun: Having trained from young, Vesta is reasonably skilled in the art of Heart-Chun, as demonstrated through his technique, stamina, strength and agility. The young Ultra seems to blend the defensive style of Heart-Chun, consisting of quick arm movements and a strong foundation, with his own aggressive approach, utilizing ranged strikes to close in on his opponents, all while maintaining the tenacity of a lion. *'Vesta Kick': One of Ultraman Vesta's signature moves. Charging his foot with fiery red energy, Vesta then strikes an opponent in the chest with a powerful mid-kick of the Heart-Chun style. It is said that the power of this technique is equal to 8,000 dynamite plants. **'Vesta Fallen Kick': A variation of the Vesta Kick, where Vesta performs a jump-kick similar to Ultraman Leo's. When performing this technique, his body is besmeared in a crimson-black aura. Said to have the power of a nuclear warhead. *'Heartless Palm, Banishing Soul': A twisted variant of the sealed Heart-Chun technique used by Vesta's mother, what it entails is unknown. *'One-Inch Decisive Fist': A close-ranged technique which makes use of the Lion Grapplers and insane punching power to deliver a supercharged heat-based blow damaging enough to leave a hole in the opponent's body. *'Hotblooded Strike Fists': A barrage of close-proximity fists at crazy speeds, rocket-boosted by the Lion Grapplers and powered with his own energies. *'Ardent-Flame Counter Hand': A standard wing-arm counter, but accompanied by pressurized steam generated by the Lion Grapplers, at burning temperatures enough to scald opponents. *'Fanged Warning Palm': A direct palm to the face, accompanied by seismic energy which sends the opponent flying. *'Vesta Punch': The standard punch, but with enough force to rupture a monster's internal organs. '''Other' *'Dimensional Travel': Due to his nature as a spirit, Vesta is able to access different dimensions through dimensional flaps, crevices in the fabric of space-time that the Ultra can slip into for dimensional travel, albeit on a smaller scale as compared to specialized gear like the Ultimate Aegis. Specifically speaking, he is limited to the confines of his current universe. *'Blind Tactics': By drawing in infrared waves and amplifying them using the Lion Grapplers, Vesta can release powerful lights and temporarily blind the enemy. *'Size Adjustment': Vesta can change his size at will, ranging from microscopic sizes to his default height. *'Possession': Due to his nature as a spirit, Vesta can inhabit the bodies of beings to his will, demonstrated notably through his possession of the Tri-Squad members. His spirit, and subsequently powers, can also be engaged through the Vesta Ring. *'Vesta Frost': Vesta emits a mist of frost from his clasped hands, which can freeze monsters. When performing this technique, the Lion Grapplers turn blue, rather than the usual red. Weapons * : Using the Vesta Bracelet, Vesta can summon forth weapons from the Heart-Chun martial arts academy. **'Eight Clawing Knives': A pair of large butterfly swords, with the Heart-Chun academy's insignia engraved on the hilt. **'Pole of the Lionness': A fifty-meter long pole, of which its attacking end can be configured to take on the form of many different blades. - Leo Dynasty= Vesta Leo Dynasty Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 16 *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Distance': 3000 m *'Underwater Speed': Unknown *'Underground Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Brute Strength': 300,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 200,000 tons |Vesutā Reo Dainasutī}} is Vesta's ultimate form, born from sheer determination and unrelenting courage. Fueled by the fabric of reality and his unstoppable resolution, Vesta's iron fists are capable of shattering anything, all for the sake of paving a way towards a brighter future. Vesta Leo Dynasty only appears once, birthed from the young Ultra's resolve to ensure the present continues on into the future, before being lost forever, as he accepts the past and moves on towards a brighter day. Techniques Special *'Leo Dynasty Continuum': Fueled by his bottomless determination to move forward into the future, Vesta Leo Dynasty charges up the Dynasty Grapplers with metaspatial essences, granting him control over the alteration of limitless continuums via his punches. Physical *'Heartfelt Palm, Enlightening Soul': The true form of Heart-Chun's sealed technique. The first stage involves separating soul from body, by transcending above all earthly desires and regrets, then focusing the spiritual ordinance on the Heart-Chun body temples, freeing one's own metaphysical existence and allowing the Heart-Chun user to draw out the souls of others. This was namely demonstrated by Vesta's mother. The second stage relies on the complementary forces of yin and yang; namely, upsetting the dualistic equilibrium by separating shadow from light. While it is true that both forces must undeniably exist in a constant interdependent state, due to Vesta Leo Dynasty's nature as a being independent of the laws of continuums, yin and yang will never meet, as long as one or the other is in his possession, and will continue to attract each other for a time-irrelative eternity. This allows Vesta Leo Dynasty to perform some incredible feats, especially against beings with an unbalanced polarity, which include: **Reworking cause and effect on a multidimensional scale by initiating chaos. **Existential separation of an individual from the mortal dimensions. **The radical destruction of an existence on the fundamental level due to prolonged separation of yin and yang. **Causing the propagations of the inner chaos and resulting in changing manifestations of the state of being. *'Vesta Legacy Kick': A powerful kick engulfed in crimson, white and black flaming energies. Used once against Magma Emperor Zon's Supreme Magma Saber. Said to crush the spirit (literally), and erase all incarnations of its target, across all realities. Other *'Multi-Dimensional Body': Vesta Leo Dynasty's body is comprised of numerous dimensions, of which he can manipulate to his own will, thus making him effectively immune to all forms of attack outside of metaphysical means. **'Meta Dynasty Field': An inescapable dimension, of white and black with crimson-red and gold accents, and fragments of the lost Planet L77. *'Super Vestance Crown': The structures on Vesta Leo Dynasty's head, said to induce an extreme fear in those who refuse to accept the future. - Vesta Soul Influence= As is with all spirits, Vesta possesses (no pun intended) the ability to inhabit the bodies of other beings. Some notable physical traits that manifest themselves in the possessed individual's appearance are the , and intricate markings over their faces, reminiscent of characters from traditional Chinese opera. Furthermore, as Vesta's soul influence is incomplete, two personalities exert control over the body, and Taiga describes it as "an unpleasant experience, like Belial and Rayblood". - Titas= Ultraman Titas *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Jumping Distance': 500 m *'Underwater Speed': 130 knots *'Underground Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 150,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 96,000 tons Techniques Special *'Wiseman Ardent Fist': Titas' swinging punch attack accompanied by a green aura and imbued with Vesta's flaming energies. - Fuma= Ultraman Fuma *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Distance': 900 m *'Underwater Speed': 200 knots *'Underground Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 40,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 28,000 tons Techniques Special *'Cyclone Burning Wave Leg': Fuma's energy kick attack imbued with Vesta's flaming energies. }} }} Trivia * Ultraman Vesta is a one-off character, created to satisfy the writer's interest in a Tri-Squad-inspired character from Planet L77. * He is free-to-use, so go wild with him! Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Free-To-Use Category:L77 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Judo Ultras Category:Ghosts Category:Tri-Squad Ultras